Inuyama
'Inuyama '("Dog Mountain") is the capitol of the Eastern Country (and, for a time, of the Three Countries) and its' only city, located in the central western part of the region. The second largest settlement in the Three Countries after Hagi, it was historically the seat of the Tohan Clan until the death of Iida Sadamu. its' administration changes hands several times during the events of Tales of the Otori, ''first serving as the new capitol of the Arai clan, but ultimately passing to the Akita clan after the War of the Otori Succession. Inuyama contains the largest and most elaborate fortress in all the Three Countries, constructed in place of the original during Sadamu's reign. It is a huge, black-painted castle with flaring roofs, high stone walls and elaborate white-painted battlements, capable of holding a very large garrison. The river that flows through the city passes along the east side of the castle, though some of its' water is diverted to form a moat around the other three sides. Special guest residences are arranged just within the outer gate, decorated (like the main palace) with vivid, brightly colored paintings. The inner of the two main gates was known as the Diamond Gate; it allows access to the main bailey (keep), the tallest structure, which is to the north of the smaller, second keep containing the palatial residence and bathhouse. The secondary keep, encircled by its' own walls and gate, is directly against the eastern wall and contains an elaborate garden with a stream and small pavilion; to the northwest corner of the fortress are kitchens and other facilities. Various high watchtowers contain false windows from which archers can snipe at targets in the event of attack, and various hidden chambers within both keeps are used to house warriors or Tribe members, allowing extra protection during diplomatic meetings and other times. Iron rings were once suspended below the windows of the high eastern wall and the watchtower, used by Sadamu to hang his enemies by the arms. Other prisoners are kept in subterranean dungeons beneath the main keep. During the reign of Iida Sadamu, the castle contained a Nightingale Floor around the palace, far larger and more complex than the one built around Otori Shigeru's house in Hagi; its' purpose was to alert the lord and his guards to an attempt to assassinate him. The castle and its' residences were badly damaged by fire just before Arai Daiichi's capture of Inuyama, although Daiichi re-built the castle and the Nightingale Floor afterwards. By the time the castle passed into the hands of the Akita Clan an indoor sword-training hall is also established; Takeo, Kaede and their family use it for practice against one another when they visit Inuyama. The town itself is on a marshy river plain surrounded by hills and mountains, which often has a warm to hot climate in spite of frequent rains. It contains soybean and rice-wine distilleries and breweries, as well as inns and armories. Many of these are owned by the Tribe, particularly the Kikuta family, who are most prominent in the Eastern Country; they have a large number of safe-houses, many containing secret compartments for concealment, on the edges of the city. There is a temple to the Enlightened One on a hill at the opposite end of the city from the castle, its' steps decorated with white dog statues and stone lanterns. Alongside it, further up the hill, is a temple dedicated to the ''shinto goddess Kannon, which only women are allowed to enter. Rice and soybeans are the most common crops grown in the surrounding villages, supplemented with fish caught in the rivers. Category:Locations Category:Castle-towns Category:Eastern Country